Among The Stars
by Psychopathic Ice Queen
Summary: All that she wanted was to be free from this torture. To end the cycle of backlash and abuse, to finally be loved. Was that too much of her to ask? TW: Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide


**I was a tad depressed when I wrote this and it's not very good despite my efforts due to it being 2:00 am but I couldn't get this out of my head. Anyway, enjoy the story and obviously I have no ownership whatsoever over Family guy.**

* * *

The smoke forced from her lungs floated upwards, swirling and making the most captivating display in mid air as it slowly dissipated. The girl sitting in the grass liked to imagine that they'd were escaping into the heavens after having broken free from the debilitating prison like she wish she could. In her mind, it was better to be that wafting smoke rather than the dove soaring amongst the clouds. Many people saw flying as freedom but one thing she knew about flying was that you had to land. Eventually you crash back into the hell that was supposed to be a life, if you could even call it that. It was a eccentric thought and that was the main reason why she was abused and hated, she was different. Special. A real diamond in the rough.

Her train of thought slightly veered off course as her attention shifted to the millions of glittering stars splashed across the royal blue canvas and she entertained the fantasy that her soul was the smoke, slowly floating to the heavens where she could be free, a shooting star even. The thought alone made a rare, genuine smile grace her features, her eyes fluttering shut while she took another drag of her cigarette, falling deeper into her imagination.

Then came the disgusting, annoying and high pitched whine that shattered the beautiful world she was building in her subconscious. The words that followed almost literally made her blood boil, "But Lois! Why can't Meg just sleep outside?! I wanna use the room as a hangout for me and the fellas!" Peter sounded like a petulant child and just hearing his voice made Meg grit her teeth in distaste and infuriation.

She became close to being pushed off the edge when she heard her so called mothers response, "Peter, I honestly wouldn't care but you know Brian is going to throw a fit and she's not worth all the trouble it's gonna cause. Just wait for a few months until she's 18 and then go wild." The red heads voice was so uncaring and impatient that Meg didn't fully know whether she wanted to slit her own wrists or storm in and slap that bitch in the face so hard it would cause the pounds of makeup to fall right off. More whining was barely registered and the teen almost thanked God that her parents finally went to bed. No, Lois and Peter, they lost the right to be called that long ago. Besides, she believed in God less than she believed her family loved her.

It was then that she felt the tears drying on her cheeks, ones of utter emotional agony and they began to fall steadily faster as her fury turned into the most gut wrenching depression. Usually she could hear all those nasty words and brush them off after some well deserved moping but right now, there was a shooting pain in her chest and throat and she was certain this was one of the worst things she'd ever felt. As always, she suffered in silence as memories ran rampant in her head.

Peter telling her that they'd only be friends in private, Chris completely abandoning her for the popular kids and lastly Brian taking her to the dance. Brian. There was no one else who'd treated her so kindly and she still felt guilty for all the trouble she caused but was it too much to ask to have someone that loved her? 'Yes it is. Who could ever even tolerate a hideous, idiotic pile of trash like you?' The self hateful comments continued, making her light headed as her thoughts raced uncontrollably until it was too overwhelming for her to handle.

Without a second thought and another quiet sob, she manhandled the small razor out of her pocket and instead of putting it to her wrist, she slashed it right across her throat. The Crimson liquid that previously pumped though her veins spilled onto her clothes and painted the grass a sickly red color as she choked on her own blood. Even as back spots began to dance in her vision, she only thought of her blood family and how she had come to despise them all and how the only real connection she had was with her talking dog. How had it come to that? Her only trusted company was a dog and practically everyone else in her life was either an idiot or treated her like human filth.

As the blood quickly drained from her body, her hand went to squeeze around her throat but she had no regrets, after all no one would care. It was obvious to her that she wouldn't have a future, she'd be rejected over and over for every opportunity she so craved until she couldn't be pushed any longer. The cigarette long forgotten, she didn't even feel her fingers wrapped tightly aground it and the sting as they put out the faint light with her bare skin. One more tiny puff of smoke came from the crumpled cigarette as Meg thought morbidly, 'Who's gonna get up there first?'

Finally her eyes closed again as she was able to start creating her perfect world once again and the last thing she remembered was her name being called, alarm present in the mans deep voice as she felt furry paws shaking her shoulders in attempt to keep her awake.

The dying girl wanted to say goodbye with her last breath but with no energy left, it came out as a meaningless puff of air. The girl in a crumpled heap wasn't there anymore to hear the beloved family dogs weeping or comfort him as he hysterically shook her corpse, seemingly attempting at reviving her. Her passing would cause grief but it didn't matter. She deserved this, she deserved this freedom. She deserved to live her fantasy, floating among the stars.


End file.
